The field of the present invention is frame structures for vehicles.
Four-wheel, off-road type vehicles have typically employed a frame structure comprised of upper frame elements, lower frame elements and reinforcing members connecting these upper and lower elements. Such structural arrangements require excessive space, material and resulting weight. Such four-wheel vehicles which are generally of the small off-road type employing steering by a steering handle are preferably as light and compact as possible; excessive size and weight having a more significant effect on such vehicles than on larger four-wheel vehicles. Consequently, excessive frame structure, adding weight and bulk to such a vehicle, is particularly disadvantageous.